overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jude
Jude is the latest hero of Overwatch who fought against her own team and defeated the prime minister of England. Appearance Jude wears a small red t-shirt with combat armor, she wears black cargo trousers and boots. She has a short black hairstyle and has a large tattoo on her right bicep which is seen under her sleeve. The tattoo is a Union Jack shield which has a large pair of robin wings, underneath the shield it has a banner reading "Vox populi, vox Dei". She has brown eyes, no make up and a small scar on her right eyebrow. Personality Jude is a cold realist who often speaks enigmatically about her past. Her past with the Ghost Blades has hardened her and made her cautious about trusting others. Before her time with the Ghost Blades she was optimistic and altruistic but she hates being defined by her gender. she enjoyed partying and spending time with her family especially her brother Aubrey. Jude was forced to leave her family because she caused heavy damage to the british government and expresses self loathing for getting herself into this mess and admits to missing her family. Deep down she understands that she did what needed to do and she will do anything to defeat the corrupt establishment and Talon. Backstory Judy Yvette Gawel was raised in a working class town and she joined the British army when she turned 20 after being inspired by Jack Morrison, the leader of Overwatch. After 9 weeks of training she was classed as the best pupil and was placed with The Ghost Blades, a high ranking millitary group however she wasn't initially respected because she was the first and only female member of the 6 soldiers. She managed to earn some respect after defeating a soldier who spanked her at a bar and then defeating 3 of his friends who tried to attack her for fighting their friend. After 2 years of successful missions which were mainly raids, fighting rebels, assault, capture, etc. 2 members of The Ghost Blades mysteriously disappeared after 3 years of service, Jude's final mission was to work on the docks and destroy enemy boats. After destroying several boats, she closely looked through the scope and realised the ships were full of human and Omnic refugees, she demanded answers from Tony who told her that the Ghost Blades were in fact a personal millitia employed by the prime minister to destroy Omnic threats or Omnic sympathisers. Tony also told her that he killed the 2 missing members because they were about the reveal the truth of their actions. After this conversation, all but one large boat was destroyed and Tony planned to execute Jude because of her growing distrust and recent knowledge. Jude only requested a fight to the death, Tony complied and 2 soldiers climbed up the crane in order to get a better shot of the final boat. During Jude's fight with Tony, one of the ground soldiers was killed by an Omnic who survived one of their previous missions. The Omnic soon climbed to the top of the crane and fought the two soldiers who stood there. (This caused cargo containers to drop on to the ground around Jude and Tony as well as cause the crane to spin out of control). After gaining control of the crane, Jude finnished the fight with Tony by shooting him in both of his kneecaps, while Tony was mid-cursing at Jude and taunting her about stopping the prime minister, Tony was finally killed when the Omnic dropped a cargo container onto him. After resting for a few moments, the Omnic gave her a recording of Tony's speech about the truth of their missions. Days later she sneaked into the office of prime minister Jacob Porshia and interrogated him. Jacob responded nihilistically and arrogantly by saying that as long as the tensions are high then he can stay in power and if a war does start then he can rebuild the british empire with a stronger society. Suddenly Jacob pulled out a revolver and shot Jude in the head after his speech. Believing that he had killed her, he tried to call security to say that he had to kill a potential assassin but his phonecall suddenly ended after realising that Jude was on the other side of the phone. He looked at the body and realised that she was actually a hard light copy of Judy who winked at Jacob before disappearing as Jacob started having a mental breakdown. A month later Jacob was arrested for his crimes and Jude discovered that Jacob was on the Talon payroll. Realising the bigger picture, she faked her death and went into hiding, vowing to stay out of trouble and millitary activity in order to protect her family, but old habits die hard. Weapon Jude wields an assault rifle   25 rounds per clip 1.5-second reload 5 - 19 damage 30 - 55 m falloff range 8.66 shots per second Abilities *'Boxcut: '''Jude slashes her target across the stomach, this does 60 points of damage and takes 6 seconds to recharge. *'Shock Bomb: '''Jude throws an orb which stays in the air for 5 seconds, electrocuting any target within the 5 meter radius and it does 50 points of total damage over time. This takes 14 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Hide and Seek Jude randomly teleports to a position within 10 meters, when she teleports she becomes invisible and 4 holograms of her appear (one appearing where she was standing prior). If a clone is killed then it does 150 points of explosive damage to any enemies within the 8 meter radius. When the ultimate ends, the clones charge at any enemies in a suicide attack and Jude gains electrical damage for 6 seconds. The clones have 150 points of health. Trivia *Jacob Porshia was based on former prime minister David Cameron, his last name originates from the latin word for pig. This is a reference to the Piggate scandal. Jacob is also a reference to the social segregation between the upper class and lower class in England. *Jude was originally named Jude the Dude, after a character from the video game Madworld. *Her design was based on Tony from Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and her tattoo was based on Dwight Boykin's eagle tattoo from Dead Rising 2. *Tony's death was inspired by Red from Dead Rising 3. *Vox populi, vox Dei is latin for "The voice of the people is the voice of god". *Her backstory makes a reference to Strike Team Mythos. *Gawel is polish for rooster